


See You In Hell

by Achievement_Queen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FakeHaus, Fem Jack, James Centric, M/M, Prison AU, achievement hunter and funhaus are on the same sides just a bit weary of each other, based on a bunch of my chemical romance songs, more characters to add in later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achievement_Queen/pseuds/Achievement_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am not afraid to keep on living. I am not afraid to walk this world alone (Or dead)</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You In Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a bunch of my chemical romance songs. Literally that's it. It just somehow has a plot. The song inspired for this was "You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison"

It wasn’t supposed to end like this. Over and over again the thought ran through his mind. It wasn’t supposed to end like this. The broken glass, the screams, the cops, those dead eyes. None of it was supposed to end that way.

**The evidence.**

Photos were passed around. The blood stained ribbon was passed around. The snitch stood up at the stand and squealed.

“People of the Jury, with the evidence presented to you, what verdict do you find?”

His knees bounced up and down waiting in anticipation. Jingling his handcuffs and his knuckles turn white from their tight grip on the table. He turns to see his crew, his old crew that abandoned him so the blood was on his hands and not theirs.

The gavel resounded in the courtroom.

“James Willems, you stand accused of manslaughter in the first degree. In your own words, describe the events of April 15th.”

James shook as the words left the judge’s mouth. ‘Manslaughter’ it wasn’t supposed to end like this.

“Now? Well I can’t…but I can.” James fiddles with his sleeves.

* * *

 

 

The plan was simple. Break into the bank, get the money, control the hostages, get out, and split the money 25% each. ‘The plan was simple so what the fuck happened?’ thought James.

The bank doors slammed open. James walked through with four other men.

“We’re going to the vault. Turbid and Riggz stay here and deal with hostage control.” James sighed as three of the men rushed by him.

“Alright just stay down while we get what we want and nobody gets hurt. Then we will leave and y’all can finish your taxes and go on your merry little way.” James drawled as he waved his gun in the air to emphasize his point. James and Turbid spread out walking around the bank making sure no one got brave.

“Hey kid! Hands where I can see them.” Turbid nudged his shoe into her side. “Are you deaf? Hands up or I’ll shoot.” The little girl looked up at the robber. “My mommy says the police always beats the mean people.” The little girl fiddled with one of her pigtails.

“Well I guess the bad guys win today.” Turbid sneers

“That’s why sometimes you have to take action yourself.” The little girl jumped up, head-butting Turbid in the crotch. Turbid yelled as he was falling to the ground. A man saw his chanced and tried to wrestle Turbid’s gun away. James turned immediately taking aim at the man.

“Sir you have five seconds to let go.”

**5** the man didn’t seem to hear him  
_James’s couldn’t stop shaking._

**4**  the wrestling wouldn’t stop  
_James has never shot a gun_

**3**  Turbid let go of his gun  
_Not at a person_

**2**  The man fumbles with it  
_I’m sorry_

**1**   ** _The little girl takes it._**

_Bang. Bang._ Silence.

Two shots rang out. James only shot once.

* * *

 

The sirens and screams were muffled as James walked towards the girl.

Her eyes gazed at him, she didn’t blink. She wasn’t even breathing. James knelt to the ground searching for some kind of life. He only saw a blue ribbon. He picked it up and began studying it so he didn’t have to focus on her dead eyes.

Turbid pushed the man’s body off. “James get the fuck up we need to go.” Turbid shook James’s shoulder. “Get the fuck up now, they got the money, let’s go” James staggered onto his feet. He let Turbid lead the way. He looked over at the little girl one last time, somehow hoping that she would be up. She just laid there.

* * *

 

Would he get the chair? A lethal injection? A killer cellmate? Or would he hang himself out of desperation to get those dead eyes out of his head. Or will he go crazy. Is he already crazy? Why won’t she leave?

* * *

 

James leaned against the wall.

_‘We can’t just leave or else they’ll find us all.’_

_‘We left fingerprints everywhere!’_

_‘James was the one who shot them, give him to the pigs.’_

_‘Yeah, James’_

_‘Plant the ribbon and run.’_

_‘James’_

_‘JAMES’_

“James.”

James leapt upright staring at the figure in front of him. The man had a maniacal smile and a twisted moustache.

“I’m glad to see you like your cell. Welcome to Haus. The biggest prison in all of Los Santos. Now we have a strict schedule here. Breakfast at 6am, work from 7am til 11am. Lunch 12pm til 1pm. Free time from 1pm to 3pm. Outdoor recreation is only 3pm to 4pm. There is a large gate that separates the females from the males. Don’t even fucking touch that gate, unless you want a bullet in the head. Not my orders, Warden Griffon’s I swear.” The man huffs out a small chuckle. “Dinner at 5pm and then lights out at 8pm. Am I clear?”

James nodded.

“Don’t worry we’ll make sure you have a wonderful stay here. You’ll get a new cellmate soon. Heard a really nasty fellow is coming. Apparently burned down his house with his family inside. I guess that is one way to go down in a blaze of glory.” James stares intently at the man in front of him, he recognizes the face from somewhere.

“Ah but enough about that. So kid, got any questions before I release you to the dogs?” James searched for any clues that would give the man away. Weird moustache, dull eyes, the maniacal cackle. Nothing rang any bells. The officer rolled up his sleeve to scratch his arm. James saw all of the tattoos and it finally clicked into place.

Geoff Lazer Ramsey, the biggest gang leader in Los Santos is standing before him.

“I must be going crazy.”

Geoff cackled louder at James realization. “Don’t worry Jimmy big plans are underway. Just stay alive for a week and you might be able to see them.” Geoff’s eyes steeled “Tell anyone you saw me and you know my boys will take you out in second’s right?”

James gave a tentative nod. Geoff beams. “Good, now get on out there and enjoy some fresh air. God knows you’re going to need it.” Geoff unlocks the door. He saunters away before turning back.

“Remember stay alive for a week and you’ll see the show of a lifetime.”

James walks through the hallway.

_Shit. He doesn’t know which way is to the yard._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best writer but I hoped you like it! Leave comment below on what I should work on or if it was good! Thank you lovelies.


End file.
